


Slow and Rhythmic

by 2amphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bombs, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amphan/pseuds/2amphan
Summary: //this is a oneshot inspired by the third Dan and Phil Games episode of Keeping Talking and Nobody Explodes\\Dan Howell is an expert in his field of bomb disposal. His skilled fingers and quick mind allow him to be extremely thorough in his work, but even the best slip up.





	Slow and Rhythmic

No matter how many times Dan has done this, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to shake the amount of fear he feels walking up to a bomb. It’s as if he’s talking a walk straight into death’s open arms. He’s getting closer. Even closer and the gap is clearly quickly. Four meters. Three meters. Two meters. One meter. Now he’s there, he turns to look at Phil before he starts his work. His eyes are wishing the best for Dan but simultaneously fearing for their lives. Dan detaches his eyes from Phil’s in one quick sweep of his hair. He quickly gets down to one knee in front of the bomb so that he’s staring directly into its ugly face. He shakes his gloved hands in one final attempt to rid him of his nerves and starts into work. Dan begins with the wires. He carefully pulls through them, being careful not to touch any other parts of the explosive. He feels a lump start to form in the back of his throat.

_Don’t let these people die, don’t let these people die, please, please don’t let Phil die._

He needs to focus - wires, wires, wires are all done. Dan starts to dismantle the inner workings of the explosive, pulling out pieces of metal, copper, and wires, while Phil hands him tools and shows him smarter ways to attack the complex innards. Slow, rhythmic motions. Step by step, until all that remains is a small box. He starts on that. Slow and rhythmic, just like before. He pulls out scraps of metals and chemicals. Dan removes one more wire from the inside capsule and... he’s done! Slowly, he stands up, lifting himself off the ground and putting his hand up to signal to Phil and his team that it’s safe to pick up the defused bomb. 

Phil begins working at picking up the mutilated remains of the explosive and places it on a cart that was wheeled out to him. Dan lets out a breathe of relief he forgot he was holding, the onlooking crowd is cheering and clapping. He almost lets out a smile before an explosion quakes through his entire body. His chest is booming and his lengthy legs lose balance on the rocking ground. His ears ring with the sounds of the explosion and smoke stings his eyes. He coughs - partly because of the smoke and partly because of the shaking in his chest from the after wave of the explosion. Phil. Oh god, Phil. Phil was carrying the bomb. Dan stands up quickly, too quickly. His legs are shaking so violently that he loses his balance all over again. Not even a second later he stands up again, slower this time. He waves his hand through the air in front of him in a poor attempt to try to see through the smoke. Dan hears a cough, a familiar one too. It’s ahead of him. He runs, gaining speed as the shaking throughout his body slowly subsides. Closer, closer, closer, there is a delicate hand and a mop of black hair. Definitely Phil. He’s splayed on top of the cement, he’s on his side, arms limp in front of him and legs splayed out beneath him. “Phil, oh my god, Phil.” Dan feels his pulse, slow and rhythmic. “Phil, thank god you’re alive, oh god. Can you move?” His fingers twitched but he only let out a grunt. “Oh god, okay, it’s okay, listen Phil, I’m gonna get the paramedics, you’re going to be okay, it’s going to be okay.” Dan moved the hair off of Phil’s blood stained and slowly bruising face. Tears started to pool in his eyes, threatening to rain down. He screamed into the hazy atmosphere for help, again and again. Someone finally responded. “I promise you Phil, it’ll be okay, you’re not going to die here, someone is coming to help you right now.” Dan’s tears fell against the cement like the first raindrops in a storm, slow and rhythmic.


End file.
